The Dragon and the Fox
by Kerbros69
Summary: During the Chunin Exam, Naru Uzumaki ran off in the Forest of Death for hiding her pain. What happen if she The Demon who raise coming from another dimension with a boy with pink hair and can eat fire and his talking blue cat. Natsu/Naru/maybe Harem, Gajeel/(Fem)Gaara and one-sided Naru/Sasu.
1. The Dragon

(A/N: **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and any other anime or manga that appear except my OC.**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dragon

Naru Uzumaki was really pissed, particularly because she was qualified for the next round of the Chunin Exams. She had barely passed because of a particular snake-sannin that had sealed her chakra, which in turn had left her extremely vulnerable, and because her supposed team-mates had left her in the Forest of the Death, alone, because one of her team-mates was more important than her and she had to find the rest of the way by herself. Maybe because during her match, her opponent had smelled like a dog or maybe because her teacher thought it was more important to train the emo guy in her group because he had to fight a killer sociopath who used sand and crushed one of her fellow ninja, while she had to fight an arrogant prick that spouted nonsense about fate, who had coincidentally brutally assaulted one of the only people that was nice with her. Maybe all of those reasons together was why she was pissed, she couldn't say for sure.

''You can't be serious Kakashi-sensei! Why can't you train me instead of Sasuke-teme! Or even the both of us?! Why is it always about him!'' Shouted a small sun-kissed blonde haired girl who wore her hair tied up in pigtails. Her eyes were sky blue, she had tanned skin, and three strange whisker marks on each side on her face, like a fox. She wore an orange jacket with blue trim with a red swirl crest on her back. She also wore an orange pair of shorts that reached her mid-thigh and blue shinobi sandals.

''Sorry Naru, but I already promise Sasuke that I will train him'' Her sensei was a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-colored eyes wearing the standard Jonin uniform and a mask hiding his face undone his nose and an orange book on his hand.

''But why? I need more help than him. I'm fighting Neji Hyuuga, the strongest rookie Genin'' Naru explained as she tried to convince her teacher train her instead of the last loyal Uchiha to Konoha, this guy was a really arrogant and brooding, always thinking he better than everybody because of his sharingan, and because of that everyone treat like a prince when with her the villagers treat like the most kind of criminal and insult behind her back. But all that would change when she became the first female Hokage in Konoha. She didn't know how wrong she was.

''Sorry but Sasuke needs my help more than you since his opponent can kill him, you on the other hand… it is not a problem if you lose. But since I'm your sensei, you have to control your chakra you basic but i found a person just for you'' Kakashi said still looking his book, not even looking at the pig tailed blond girl who had a hurtful expression of her cute face.

''Screw that scarecrow! You always help train Sasuke and Sakura but not me! I tried to be the stupid one of this team, Sakura is the weakest one and she's a fucking fan-girl! I'm done with this team and you're the worst hypocrite I have ever seen!'' She stormed out fo the hospital without giving her sensei the time to reply. She tried so hard so that people would accept her, but they were always mean with her, she had hoped being a part of a team would be different but she was wrong. Her teacher never gave her any attention, her male teammate was a fucking asshole and her other teammate is a screaming banshee, not to mention that the other ninjas of her age, expect for Hinata, thought she was a retard and the teachers were no better. To change her ideas, she ran on the only place that could make her calm, The Forest of Dead.

''Why does nobody want to help me...it's so fucking stupid.'' She yelled as she hit a tree, causing the tree to break in two. When she sighed and shook her head to release some of her pent up frustration, she saw a small fox made of fire staring her with curious look. Naru watched the fox made of flames with curiosity. As she walked towards the fox, it ran deeper into the forest and the blond girl rushed towards the fox in flames.

''Don't run pretty fire fox! You so cute and awesome dattebane!'' She shouted loudly as she continued to run after the fox. The fox simply stopped running and transformed into a tornado of flames that made Naru covered her eyes from the heat. Suddenly the tornado become larger and three bodies dropped from the tornado. Naru blinked her eyes when she look the three more closer and her eyes widened as she saw a boy of her age with spiky pink hair.

''A boy...with pink hair?''

* * *

Earth Land with Natsu and Happy

Natsu was really annoyed, why because his best friend Volkner McStar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer was gone with Lexie Dreyar, the Lightning Mage and granddaughter of the guild master. His older cousin had left for job with Wendy, their little sister, and with his new girlfriend. Erza had also left for a job with Gray and the Strauss siblings, or maybe he should have made some errand for one of his many childhood friends, Marceline the Blood Devil Slayer and the Vampire princess alone with his cat partner Happy.

''Natsu, why do we have to go meet somebody?'' Happy asked to his father figure, sitting on his head in a deep forest.

''Because Marcy said, some Demon needs my help and she will gave me a lot of money and a lot of fish for you.'' replied the young boy with bored look on his face. He had a spiky pink hair with dark green eyes and tan skin. He wore a red shirt with long sleeves with black shorts and red shoes. He also wore a white scaly scarf on his neck.

''What is the job again?''

''Some Demon needs my help for strange reason.'' the Fire Dragon Slayer replied.

''A Demon?'' Happy said with fear.

''Don't worry, the Demon was a friend of her mother so he won't eat you.'' Natsu said to his partner.

''What the name of the Demon?''

"Kuruma the Fire Devil King.''

''A Fire Devil King like your dad?''

''Yeah, Marcy told me that in the Demon race the Elemental Demons have Kings and Queens for their element like the Dragons.'' Natsu explained.

''They do have a King for fish?'' Happy said, drooling when he said the word fish.

''I don't think so.'' Natsu sweat dropped.

They continued to walk until they saw a big cave with a huge entrance, Natsu showing no fear unlike his partner entered in the cave walk toward a source of light. They continued to walk when they saw red throne with a fox's emblem a woman sitting on the throne with a bored look.

The man was a very stunting and handsome. He seemed to be tall and muscular, with spiky crimson hair and red-silted eyes and tanned skin. Three red whisker marks were on his cheeks, two large fox ears on his head and nine crimson tails on his ass. He wore a blood red kimono with black trimmings.

''**It's been my lucky day... the son of the Fire Dragon King has come to visiting me...may I ask why?**'' the King of Fire Demon raise an eyebrow stare the Fire Dragon Slayer with curiosity.

''Greeting! I am Natsu Dragneel, Prince of all Fire Dragons and friend of the Vampire Princess. Is a pleasure to meet you King Kuruma.'' Natsu bowed respectfully to the Kitsune, hoping his lesson with the Vampires paid off.

Kuruma stare him with a blank look for a moment and began to laugh so hard that he rushed at he rubbed the hair of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

**''I'm like you kid! You show respect unlike your bastard of father, sometime he really irritated **'' said the Fire Devil King as he rubbed his chin. The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded his head in agreement, still angry against his Dragon father.

''Aye! I'm Happy, nice to me you Mr. Big Fox!'' the small cat shouted happily.

''**A talking cat...I thought I had seen everything... **'' The Fire Kitsune muttered to himself.

''Aye! I can fly too!''

''Later Happy. You didn't just call me to see me right?'' Natsu asked.

''**Exactly young Fire Dragon, I brought you here because I need your help**'' Kuruma stated.

''My help? Why I powerful Elemental Devil King need my help?'' Natsu asked.

''**I'm liking you more and more. The reason I need you is because twelve years ago, during of a fight with another Demon, an explosion transport me and another Devil King in another dimension.''**

''Another dimension!'' Natsu and Happy asked in the same time.

''**Yeah and let finish! Like I said, I transported in another dimension similar of Earthland, in this dimension, humans are called ninja or shinobi and use a energy called chakra. Is similar with magic but weaker, I saw a village called Konoha and for my own curiosity I entered in the ninja village and in the same time changing my appearance. When I visiting the village, I hear a lot of thing about this world, they culture, their jutsu similar of spell, bloodline similar of Curses and unfortunately their arrogance are more worse in Earthland but the worse thing I ever see is a bunch of civilian want to kill a baby just because she a vessel of so called Demon also named Tailed Beasts**'' Kuruma explained.

''A vessel of a Beast!'' They asked as Kuruma nodded his head.

**''Exactly but that will take too much to time to explain. The reason I called you is because I need your help.''**

''My help...why?''

''**Because I stay five years in this place to see a young little girl without family, friend or someone to take care of her. I may be a Demon but to that makes to kill them in the horrible and painful way. The Hokage do nothing that watching and lie about her true heritage and said if she want to be acknowledged by people who hate** her''.

''But the Hokage didn't help her. I'm mean if he told that to her because he care for in the some way?'' Natsu asked hopeful.

''**Poor naive little Fire Dragon, the real reason he care about her because she's military weapon for the village. Humans are the same even in different dimension; also if you want your powerful weapon to be loyal for you, you need to be a little manipulative. And the worst, the Hokage himself told to all the villagers that she was the vessel who saved the village and that they were to treat her like a hero. What a fool, can you imagine that with your Guild Master Natsu... **'' Kuruma smirking evilly, knowing he touched a sensitive spot of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu thinking about everything the Fire Devil King said, after a couple of minutes he concluded that Hokage was a big idiot and knew for sure that his Guild Master would never do that, hell no.

''Natsu?''

''What do I have to do...'' Natsu asked with a serious voice, can't imagine someone who manipulate a poor girl for a village who hate her, he know he gramps will never do that any of them.

''**I need you and your cat come with to help and worry a find a way to travel between dimension-**'' he was interrupted by the pink haired boy

''Is that even possible!''

''**For a Devil King yes, you and me will find her and unleashed her potential and break that lies. For five years, I raise her like my own kit and no way I will let that happen! I'll teach her my Fire Devil Slayer Magic and you your Fire Magic and Seal Magic since her clan can are master of seal. Don't worry I will give you this book to learn more about Elemental Nations. For two weeks I'll train her but after is you because I need to do some errands, any questions?**'' Kuruma asked.

''Yeah three. Can I destroy anything without paying for it? Two, can I beat the crap out of the people that I don't like, and lastly who is she?'' Natsu simply asked.

''Aye!''

**''In the order you asked… Yeah but don't attract too much attention to yourself. Hell Yeah! Especially the Uchiha clan… I don't like them. And lastly, you will just have to see for yourself...**'' With one of his long nail, he opened a fissure that looked like a portal, grabbed the young Fire Dragon Slayer and his cat, and then walked towards the portal with a sinister smile.

**_'With corruption and the help of Igneel's son this humans will never that coming' _**Kuruma thought.

''Wait! What about my guild they will notice my absence'' Natsu panicked, not wanting the guild worry for him.

''Aye!''

''**Don't be a whiny, I already got this. I hope you do not have motion sickness because if so, you may lose your breakfast.''**

''What! Of course I've motion sickness! Wa-wait Noooooo!''

* * *

Elemental Nations, Konoha

''A boy with pink hair?'' Naru muttered for herself as she looking the strange boy with huge curiosity. The boy seemed to be her age, he has spiky pink hair but his hair was darker than her teammate. He wore a red shirt with long sleeves with a pair of black short and red shoes. He also wore a white scaly scarf on his neck.

_He looks cute dattebane...what the hell I think that?' _Naru thought as she blushed.

The spiky haired boy growled as he wake up and opened his eyes and a blond haired girl on his age and wore a lot of orange on her and seem short.

_'Why is she in so much orange? I like the color but come one with blue… she no fashion sense'_ Natsu reasoned to himself.

''How are you? Are you related with Sakura-chan or something?'' She yelled.

''Don't speak so loud, you know! I can clearly hear you, regretfully...'' He muttered.

''**He is right you loud mouth kit, but it is nice to see you again.**'' Kuruma walked toward the blond girl.

''Fur-Ball is that you?'' She asked with hope that it was the same Demon that had raised her for five years.

''**Of course is me you puny human! You another bad-ass Kitsune like me!**'' He gave a foxy grin as he hugged the little girl and she hugged back with tears falling from her eyes.

''Fur-Ball who that guy over there?'' She pointed the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''**He will be your new friend, present yourself kit.**'' The Fire Devil King ordered. The little blonde girl nodded her head and walked towards Natsu with a foxy-grin on her face.

''Hi! I'm Naru Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha!''

''I'm Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer, nice to meet you!'' he gave his own grin.

''A Fire Dragon Slayer? What the hell is A Dragon Slayer'' Naru shouted confuse.

''Hey Devil King! Why you didn't tell her about the Slayers Mages! You said your raise her and you didn't teach your magic?'' yell a annoyed Natsu to the Kitsune.

''**Don't look me like that brat, I did raise but not long. Anbu or Black Ops as they call watching her almost everyday, if I kill them and the Hokage but everyone will thinks is her and you know the rest...**''

''No I don't!''

''**The reason I didn't teach my magic is because, take too much time and I've to return in Earthland. I'm simply raise her for the most basic thing and when I will return to teach her to mess up this this world**'' The Devil King grinning madly.

''What! You want to kill Gramps? Magic don't exist dattebane!''**  
**

''Magic is real!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''Then prove it, show me if magic do exist'' she put her hands on her hips.

''I'll show you Fox Girl! I'm fired up'' he puffed his cheeks with magic and sucked air.

''**Fire Dragon's Roar!**'' he released a large beam of orange hot flames across the forest for a grinning expression for the Devil King. Cheer for his cat but for the blonde ninja, she was very impress by the size of the attack. The attack of flames look so huge and more powerful than Chunin and Genin, hell the fire breath of Sasuke look like a puny flame compared to that roar as the roar burn everything in ashes.

''I'm admit, your supposedly magic attack look awesome but Ninja can do that'' she said.

''What really! Hey Kuruma, shoot me a fireball!'' Natsu asked.

''**You can't eat Demon Flames boy. Kit, threw him a explosive tag.**'' _'**Why she call that old fool gramps...no fucking way, he put loyalty seal on her! Lucky for her, I can break their seal when I put a magic container on her. Hiruzen Sarutobi, you make a enemies who can destroy your village in a single attack' **_Kuruma thought about killing the old Third Hokage, he will let Naru destroy the village and destroy that thing about the Will of Fire. Seriously, to think peoples believe love is the key for peace, what a stupid joke. Peace is a lie.

''What are you crazy! I'm can hurt him dattebane'' she said with worry.

''Come one Fox Girl, don't be a cry baby'' he sneered as the blonde ninja threw a explosive tag by rage. When the tag make contact with the pink haired boy, she expect to a cry of pain but she didn't hear. She hear someone eating something and her mouth was dropped in the ground as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer eating the explosion with enjoyment.

''What! You really can eat Fire!''

''Yup and my cat is magic'' Natsu grinning.

''Aye Sir!''

''Your cat is so cute dattebane!'' she take the small blue cat in her arms and hugged to almost death.

''Fur-Ball, magic is real?'' she asked with hope.

''**Hell yeah kit and like him you will do that**'' Kuruma puffed his cheeks and magic swirling in his mouth as he absorb air like Natsu. He released a large and destructive gigantic blast of flames and magic across the forest as leaving nothing but destruction. She watched with joy and excitement as he walked toward the Fire Dragon Slayer with airless Happy in her arms.

''I'm so sorry to not believe you! You still want to me my friend?'' she said with worry expression on her cute face.

''Sure but I'm need to ask you something...why you wear a mask?''

* * *

A/N: This is my new FanFic, hope you will liked. I use the same version of my Natsu in another story for someone like him needs to be the brains in the relationship. Natsu and Happy will be the only Fairy Tail characters for now and I will add another later, the time between the two dimensions is similar for obvious reasons. For the pairing, is Natsu with Naruko and the second is Gajeel and female Gaara I know never see that before also I'm not sure if I turned Natsu/Naru/Harem but I'm sure this will be a one-sided Naru/Sasu because I want to beat that guy so much. Kind of like how in the cannon, Natsu chases after Sakura to no avail. The future chapters will be longer, see you in Chapter 2: the Fox


	2. The Fox

(A/N: **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and any other anime or manga that appear except my OC.**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fox

"Why you wear a mask?" Natsu asked.

"What?"

"You hear me! Why that mask, why defend a place who everyone hates you and become Hokage...Tell me!"

"Because I want to show the people of Konoha I'm not a monster so they will respect me!"

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because people have ignored and bullied me for having a fox in me. I want them to notice my existence by becoming the Hokage!" She grinned as the Fire Dragon Slayer was not impressed.

"It's stupid to defend a place where everyone hates you for something you don't have any control over. They treat you like a criminal and you still want to protect them? If the Hokage says the only way to become Hokage is be raped by the villagers, would you still will say yes?"

"What!"

"**Good point Dragneel!**"

"You heard me. If the Hokage said the only way to become Hokage is to by raped, would you still agree with him? And why you defend a place that is not your home. Your village is supposed to be a family and take care of each other and not be insulating and accepting… nothing like a masochist. Even I met you only a couple of minutes ago and I care about you and I can't let you like being treated like that."

"But he said that if I could forgive them, they would accept me..." She began to tremble.

"Naru, why are you wearing a mask? People fear what they don't understand and will never see that they are at fault here. Why you need to notice by everyone if you find people who can accept you for why you are. When I from, people from a guild, they accept everyone without judging them and here people will always judge because they never will see you like a person, only like a monster."

"I don't know." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"**Kit, I know it is hard but this the truth. I'm going to do something to you so you can use magic like Natsu but first take off your jacket.**" Kurama said as she nodded her head and took off her orange jacket, showing her tanned body with a black shirt and a strange seal on her belly. Natsu turn around, blushing to the body of his new friend.

Kurama placed his hand on the whiskered girl's seal and a crimson red aura suddenly appear and the seal began to glow as well.

"**By the way Kit, this will hurt a lot.**" He said with a dark grin as he put half of his magic and explosion of flames erupted from the whiskered girl. The flames also take the form of a giant fox that suddenly return in Naru's body.

"Big Fox! You killed her!" Happy shouted.

"Hey is that supposed to happen like that?" Natsu asked.

"**Before I go to Earthland, I put a small portion of my Devil Magic on her. I just crate a magic container like your and put my magic on it and break the seal on her. The effects of the Fire Devil Slayer Magic will take effect when she sleeps.**" Kurama explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"**Prepare the training of the hell!"**

* * *

"Hmm...strange." said the Third Hokage staring the picture of the Fourth Hokage who cracked.

"Hey Old Man!" shouted a male voice. He jumped and saw one of his student. tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Jirayia? Why are you here?"

"You forgot? You said when she turned twelve I could train her and break that fucking seal that you forced me to put at her!" Jirayia said annoyed.

"It was for the best of the village. She needs to believe the Will of Fire. Minato would have agreed it was for Konoha's sake." Hiruzen said simply believed it was good for Naru stay loyal on the village, maybe she could even date the last loyal Uchiha to make the next era of ninja into stronger ninja.

"I will find her and I'm sure when she finds out, we are all dead."

* * *

Two Day Later

"My head hurts...Where Fur-ball, Natsu and Happy." She looked around her and saw she was still in the forest, she rose up from her sleeping bag and it was surprising for her to see her new pink haired friend, not that banshee, training with her adopted father. She could even hear their conversation from this distance.

"**You see, you may be immune from normal flames but against another Fire Slayer Magic they can hurt you, but you can burn a Fire God Slayer if your magic core is strong enough.**" Kurama explained.

"I get it now. Hey Happy, Naru is finally wake up!" Natsu said, looking the wake up blonde from a long distance. Naru was confused as to why she could see him at a far distance, much like the Byakugan.

"How I can see and hear him at the same time dattebane?" She asked to herself.

"**Because Slayer Mages have a superior hearing, smell and sight. They also a superior body for fighting.**" The Devil King said as he appeared with Natsu and Happy in a tornado of flame.

"Fur-Ball?"

"Hey Naru!"

"Whisker-Chan!" Happy yelled.

"**How you feel kit? Much better huh**?"

"You're right Fur-Ball. I'm feeling stronger and calmer and look, they finally grew!" She lifted up her shirt to showing her growing breasts. Natsu turn around with his face completely red and the Fire Devil King face palmed.

_'**I completely forgot about that… I broke the seal but she developed the same problem that female Demons have, no shame to show their body to lure men or women.**'_

"**Seriously, don't do that! Especially with boys around!"** He glared at the red faced Dragon Slayer.

"Aye!"

"Sorry. Hey what is that?" She pointed a strange tattoo on her stomach and hands. The tattoo on her belly looked similar to that of her seal with a yin/yang circle and two yin/yang tattoos on her hands.

"**This tattoo symbolizes the magic you possess. Now we are going to begin your training, first you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu right?**" He asked as she nodded her head.

"**You know you can train faster by making clone in everything expect for physic training, right?**" Kurama added. Naru looking him with a confused look on her cute face until her eyes widened as she finally got it.

"Fucking Scarecrow! I'm sure he knew but don't to tell me dattebane! He could have told that to me when I was training myself and he trained that fucking teme!" she yelled loudly as the three other sweat dropped.

"A least she figured up fast." Natsu said.

"Aye but she got her verbal tick." Happy added.

"**Fucking arrogant humans...**" The Fire Devil King muttered for himself.

* * *

Two weeks later

Two weeks had passed since Naru start train her, the Fire Devil King, Natsu and Happy. The red haired Kitsune force her to make seven hundred clones to train in some aspect. One group of clones train her basic spells of **Fire Devil Slayer Magic **and since everything she learn absorb like a sponge that save a lot of time. Two groups trained her in a few other spells and the two learned more about Fire Magic and other Katon Jutsu. When the last group learned about seals and another learned history. Naru had really changed over the past two weeks; she was calmer and thought before acting. She also learned the difference between friends and acquaintances; none of the rookie twelve were her friends, not really. Sure, she thought the last loyal Uchiha was her friend but in reality he not a really a friend, only a teammate. They had nothing in common and the Uchiha was always showing that he was superior to her. When she was with Natsu, she found out that they had many common points and had fun with each other; sure he teased her but never to hurt her feeling. She also knew her dream of becoming Hokage was becoming dull. She didn't want any more attention from the villagers, only her special people like Haku said.

She even started to have feelings for him and, unlike the Uchiha who she felt just hate for and wanted to punch him in his face, she knew she liked him like a girl loves a boy, not like Sakura, but was really love with him. She was always showing her affection for him and was becoming quite possessive of him in public much to Natsu's displeasure.

"**Kit it is time for me to leave. Don't worry I'll just run some errands in this world, but before I go, I need to give you something**."

"What is it Fur-Ball?" she asked with curiosity and calm.

"**This is a summoning scroll. I found that when I arrived here for the first time."** Kurama gave a large scroll on Naru's hands.

"This a summoning scroll to summon animals?" Natsu asked.

"**Yes and this is to summon Foxes.**"

"You mean I'll get a talking partner like Happy-kun?" she asked with star in her eyes.

"**Yeah but first, you need to finish your training before the day. Make four hundred clones so I can teach you the secret spells. Natsu, I gave you a list to do when I'm not here to sure she kicks that Uchiha's big ass ego!**" He gave a piece of paper to Natsu.

"Aye Sir!"

"**Naru, you have to learn to manipulate and perfectly control your flames. You will train with Natsu, but you can only control his normal flames.**" Added the Fire Kitsune Devil King.

"Don't worry Fur-ball! With Natsu-kun with me and Happy, I'll make you proud!" She said as she hugged a blushing and embarrassed Natsu in her arms with his cat partner.

"**You better be. See you later kit.**"

"I'll miss you Tou-san!" she hugged her adopted demon father as he hugged back and his tails covered them.

Natsu watch the scene with jealousy, sure he happy that his new friend have finally a family but fell that his own father leaves him telling why and instead to lose his to find him, he going to train really hard to a powerful Dragon Slayer and Fire mage for himself not for Igneel.

"**See you later, Kids, cat...and before I leave, if you smell the scent of my brother's apprentice. Don't hold back eat something other than ramen**" The Fire Devil King disappear in tornado of flame that the two Fire Slayers and the cat staring him.

"Natsu, you think another Devil Slayer like Naru is here?" Happy asked.

"I'm pretty sure Happy. I hope he, or she, is strong." Natsu smirking.

"This is my fight Natsu-kun but if you eat ramen with me, maybe I'll let you help." The new Fire Devil Slayer said to her secret crush with sly smile.

"In your dream Foxy! You have to beat me and why do you love ramen so much...it's just a food" Natsu said as he look the shocked expression of blond haired Devil Slayer.

"Ramen is the food of gods, dattebane! Let's make a deal, if you win you can decide what I eat but if I win, you will eat ramen with me, dattebane!" She grinned while thinking about ramen. Natsu gave her a deadpanned look and simply shrug.

"Whatever but after we fight, you have to continue training." Natsu said as he engulf his right fist in flame.

"You no fun Natsu-kun." Naru cutely pouted as she give a foxy-grin and ignited her hands with orange flames.

"Happy stay back! Thing will become too hot for you" Natsu said at his cat partner.

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

"I'm fired up!"

"I'll kick your ass dattebane!"

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail OST: Invoke Magic)**

Natsu jumped into the air and gathered flames in his palm and launched twelve phoenixes of flame on the whiskered blond Devil Slayer. Naru simply staring the twelve bird of fire coming toward her and she simply with moving her hand and as the phoenixes of fire almost touch her, they shape for twelve foxes of fire and the foxes of flame charged against the Fire Dragon Slayer who simply grinning and sent a large whirlwind of flame at the foxes of fire.

"**Fire Magic: Fire Whirlwind!**" the whirlwind of flame completely absorb the twelve foxes that adding his power coming to go at Naru. The newly Fire Devil Slayer swung her arm and the whirlwind of flame disperse in the forest and she was covered by large tornado of flame that quickly transform to a giant fox with nine tails of fire, she looked her new friend and yelled.

"**Fire Devil's Nine Tails Storm!**" the giant nine tails fox of flame charged against the Fire Dragon Slayer like a giant storm that burning everything when make contact for Happy's fear. Natsu simply watch the giant storm of flame coming at him and propel his feet in the air and ignited his entire body and shout.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" he completely shatter the giant fox of fire charged against the blond haired vessel. She quickly so some sign and puffed her cheek and said. "**Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!**" she crate a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner at Natsu but she quickly saw her mistake. Because Katon Jutsu are similar of normal flames, Natsu simply absorb them making his attack more stronger since Natsu can't eat demon flames.

As Natsu almost touch her, she ignited her body similar like her Fire Slayer friend and propel herself in the air. "**Fire Devil's Nine Tails Anguish!**" as the two Slayer of fire almost collapse together, the Fire Dragon Slayer change his trajectory and hit on Naru's back. She released a cry of pain s she quickly recovery and turn around him puffed her cheeks that Natsu copy the movement.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Devil's Rage!**"

They released two large beams of hot orange flames that collapse together and made an epic explosion of Dragon and Demon flames. They protected their self at the explosion and when the smoke disappear, Natsu profited of the situation to rushed at her with his right fist covered with flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" as Natsu punched her in the face, she exploded in an explosion of smoke for Natsu's surprise and he heard a loud voice behind him.

"**Fire Devil's Eruption Claw!**" Naru who sanding behind with her left feet covered with flame charged at him, thanks of high reflex, the Fire Dragon Slayer take her foot and sending her but again she disappear in explosion of smoke and she appear in front of him with four Shadow Clones with their right fist in flame.

"**Fire Devil's Blaze Fist!**" Natsu simply smirking as he jumped in the air and gathered flames in his hand threw a large fireball at the Fire Devil Slayer.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" the large fireball completely consume the whiskered blond and her clones, when Natsu arrive in the ground he saw that Naru was now covered with a red crimson energy that was not magic. Her eyes turn to blood red with vertical slit like a cat, her whisker mark become darker and her nails become long and her hair take the shape of nine tails. She gathered magic energy, chakra and fire in her mouth and a roar she yell.

"**Fire Devil's Rage!**" The attack became more than it was the last time she used it. She released a large blast of orange and crimson flame that Natsu barely dodged and the blast continue across the forest.

(End song)

"Alright you win." Natsu said as he looked the damage she had caused with the charkra of her vessel...he reminded himself to not argue against ramen.

"Yeah! You will not regret this dattebane!" she loudly with happy face as she canceled her clones who were training she suddenly fell unconscious, causing Happy to worries.

"Natsu what's happening!" Happy yell.

"Kurama said is normal. She just needs a break." Natsu explained as he take her blond friend and put her on his back and could help but staring sleeping.

_'She looks cute when she's asleep...' _Natsu thought with a pink blush on his cheeks.

_'They liiiike each other!' _Happy thought.

* * *

Naru's mind-space

"A sewer?" Naru asked to herself as she found she in a sewer, she look around her to find a large cage with closed door and a paper who was wore seal. She walked toward the door and two large red eyes with a vertical slit and a large bunch of large white teeth.

"**Well, well this is my host what the pleasure to finally meet after twelve years? Did the villagers treat well?**" said a male voice behind the cage.

"You're Kyuubi? The bijuu that attacked Konoha, right?" Naru asked.

"**Exactly, do you hate me?**" Asked the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"For making my life a living hell? For making people see me like the worst criminal? To be found by Fur-Ball and become friends with Natsu-kun and Happy-kun? Yes and No, without meeting that Fur-Ball I would have remained loyal to a village that had always hated me for something I didn't control. By being manipulated by someone I saw like a grandfather and treated like a trash by my teammates and teacher? No, thanks to you I can live to become something great. I've a power that can give any ninja a run for their money, two special friends who like me for who I am and someone I feel really happy around and that makes me feel special unlike that teme." She was blushing as she thought about the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"**You mean the pink haired brat from another dimension and his talking cat... I admit kid, you have good taste. For a while I was worried you would choose to have feelings for that Uchiha-brat.**" Kyuubi explained.

"I don't understand why girls my age find him so cool. He doesn't even respect kunoichi. Sometimes he stares at me like a creepy weirdo who always watched his crush in a possessive way but you didn't call me here to talk about my human problems, what do you want?" She asked with serious face.

"**Thank Kami to whoever finally decided to make you smarter… but the reason I called you here is for a deal.**" the Nine Tails Fox said as he was interrupted by the Fire Devil Slayer.

"Why you want to make a deal with me? What's the catch?" she asked.

"**You are less naive than I thought. I'll make a deal with you, I'll if you use my charkra if you found a way without killing you and I'll help with Genjustu since you pretty suck at that even with your clones training.**" Kyuubi said.

"Why do you want to help me?" Naru asked.

"**Because the people of this village are fools and you not weak host better help to stay alive since if you die, I die.**" He explained.

"I'll agree to your deal. It just may take some time to find a way." The jinchuriki Devil Slayer said with determination as her eyes turn orange with vertical slit.

_'**This is pretty ironic. Konoha only sees her like a Demon Fox and she is turning into a**_** Kitsune.**_' the Nine Tails Fox thought._

* * *

"Hey wake up Fox girl!" Natsu said loudly.

"Natsu lets let keep her sleeping." Happy said.

"Hell no! I brought her a gift, she will love it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah! And when we will return in Earthland, she can count on Hinata and Ino so she will not alone."

"Aye!"

"Naru if you don't wake up, I'll eat your favorite ramen."

"I'm awake!" Naru shouted as she woke up and looked around her. She was in her apartment with the Fire Dragon Slayer and Happy, sitting on her bed with large grin on their faces.

"Why you're in my bedroom? Where are my clothes?!" Naru looked down at herself as she remarked she wearing an orange shirt with a black short and her blonde hair falling behind her back.

"Well, you fell unconscious because of the clone training and I found your apartment thanks to Kurama's notes and I burned your clothes because they were too ugly for you." Natsu explained.

"What! You did what, dattebane!" Naru shouted.

"Don't worry, when you were asleep me and Happy found a store in the village and made two new friends and they help me to found clothes for you since you're a girl." Natsu explained with a big grin.

"Aye!"

"New friends?"

"Yup! Their name are Hinata and Ino, you should know them, they really nice especially Hinata since she's really cute and didn't you know only the fan-girl for that Uchiha because of her friend's confidence."

"You become friends with them?" Naru asked as she jealous of the two girl become friend with her first real friend and crush.

"This is a problem?"

"Don't worry I was just curious." She was lying but Natsu could see through it.

"What the matter Naru? You seem upset." Happy asked to the Fire Devil Slayer.

"I don't want lose you Natsu. You're my friend, a real friend and I feel sad that you will leave for better friends. The reason why I put that mask on is because I can't deal with being alone again, I can't go on without friends or family, even if I save the village they only see a like monster, the old man a weapon, the teme thinks I'm worthless and said bad things in my back. Kakashi thinks that I'm a nuisance and I'm only a punching ball for Sakura. But with you, Happy and Fur-ball… I can be myself." She said as tear fall from her eyes. Then Natsu hugged her and ruffled her head.

"You'll never loose me Fox-girl! I don't care for what is happening because of this people but I'm sure some people here really care for you like you do them, that's why they helped me find clothes for you. They want to be friends with the real you, not the mask you always wear. When Igneel leave me, I feel sad but I still got me friends and make new friends. Even I will leave for my guild, I never forgive you and I sure someday you will join my guild. Everyone will love you for what you are...so stop crying and let get some ramen!" he grinned.

"Aye!"

"Natsu-kun" she said smiling at the Fire Dragon Slayer's declaration, she feel more better now that her new friend want her to join his guild and the possibility to have more real friends who real care for her and could help but blushing at the contact him. She took a ribbon as Natsu stopped her.

"I like your hair this way... it's make you look cute." Natsu grinning again.

_'He find cute...and he so warn'_

"Natsu-kun, did you put me in my clothes?"

"..."

"..."

"Happy did it?" The pink haired Dragon Slayer said with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

The Next Day

"How do I look?" Naru Uzumaki asked in her new outfit, her hair now falling in her back, she wore a short-sleeved, orange kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a black skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector on her waist and black sandals.

"Aye you look so cool! Right, Natsu?" Happy asked to his father figure who had a pink blush on his face.

"Yes she is..."

"Thank you guys!" she said as she squealed mentally that the Fire Dragon Slayer found her cute.

"Let's back training! You want to kick that Hyuuga's ass right?"

"You have no idea but something bothered me. If Fur-ball comes here with another Devil King like him, is it possible that another Devil Slayer is here..."

* * *

Unknown location

"Please let me live!" said a ninja who was strange by the Fire Devil King who was strange three another ninjas with his red tails. The four ninja all had a music note on their forehead protector.

"**Why I should let you live. This would be the first time I killed or destroyed without being deranged by that fucking Devil Slayers. So stop acting like a bitch and tell where is your master**" Kurama asked.

"Please I don't anything about Lord Orochimaru!" Kurama simply stare the pleading ninja and in a blink in the eyes, the head of the ninja was flying around as his teammates look him at horror who was covered with blood.

"**I miss this...I can smell you sociopath sand trash**" yelled the Kitsune of fire as he turned around and saw a tall man with sandy brown messy hair with a long ponytail tan skin, gold eyes with black sclera, two large animal hairs on his head and a tails on his back. Strange blue tattoos on his body and he wore white open kimono with black pants.

"Well no time no see Fox-Bastard! You came to beat me?" said the mysterious man with psycho grin.

"Only if you want your big brother to beat the shit all of you...Shukaku" Kurama's eyes narrowed

* * *

A/N: Sorry is take so much time, school begin so I do my best to make the next chapter. See you in the next Chapter.


End file.
